


Let’s not pretend

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Student!Stiles, cop!Stiles, photographer!erica, reporter!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the prompt; “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s not pretend

Erica curses to herself as she accelerates her pace and checks her watch again. She knew she had to leave on time, but she didn’t. And now, as always, she was running late.

It’s not that it was important, but she knew Derek was really difficult about being on time. Which is stupid, because he’s always there fifteen minutes early.

“You’re late” he says as she finally arrives and drops down in the empty seat next to him, “As always.

“Well, then you can’t be mad” she retorts, trying to catch her breath as she starts pulling her notes from her bag, “Besides, it was your idea to team up for this.”

“I’m regretting it already” he says, Erica snorts and shakes her head.

“Ow, shut up, Derek” she says with a smirk, “I’m the best photographer at the paper and you know it. So suck it up.”

“It surprises me that you’re never late to get your shot” Derek remarks, signaling the waiter to order another cup of coffee, “So why can’t you be on time for meetings?”

“How should I know?” Erica shrugs, ordering a cappuccino and turning back to Derek, “Same reason you’re always late with the obligatory articles and early with your freelance work.”

“Okay – I guess I can accept that answer” Derek says, glancing at the counter to see if they’re bringing his coffee.

“And Derek – just so you know – you’re not being subtle at all” Erica says matter of fact as she follows his gaze, “Either ask him out, or stop staring at him like a creep.”

 

~~~

 

The man comes in three days a week. They happen to be the days Stiles works there after his classes. He’s in his final year, graduation in a few months and starting at the NYPD as a junior detective – they’ve already offered him a job after an internship. That sort of thing happens when you stumble upon a lead while filing reports and complaints. He’d been in the paper for it and all. Maybe not a huge article – hell, it didn’t even have his picture – but still. It had his initials, his hometown and a quote. It was still going on his résumé.

That’s how he learnt the man’s name, however. Derek Hale had written the article, and for a long time Stiles had no idea who the guy was. Until – on a cold winter day – he had walked into the coffee shop where Stiles was working part time. He’d been accompanied by Erica – as he was today – who’d pointed Stiles out and had said ‘Isn’t that the cop intern you wrote that article about? The one who cracked that arson case?”

And that’s how Stiles knew what Derek Hale looked like. He also learnt that the original article had in fact included a picture and a name, but that it had been cut by the editor. Erica – the dashing blonde – was the only person aside from Derek who had apparently seen the article before the editing. Stiles had just smiled at the man, pretended he hadn’t heard the conversation – according to his boss, eavesdropping on customers was rude – and gave him his order.

 

~~~

 

The thing about Stiles is that he works on hours that the place is nearly abandoned. That’s also when Derek goes in, because it’s calm and the perfect place to work. He can drink coffee, set up his laptop, meet people for interviews and so on. And it is quiet.

Stiles – however – doesn’t seem to handle the quiet well. When there aren’t any customers he’s usually behind the counter, most of the time he’s scribbling things down, looking through – what appears to be – crime scene photos, and playing games on his phone.

Every once in a while his friend – who Stiles loudly greets as _Scott, my man_ – comes in during his shift and they talk for a while about a lot of different things.

And Erica – curse her – she’s perceptive. She notices little things, like how Derek’s gaze lingers on the man. How his eyes are drawn to Stiles’ lips, hands – fingers. How he always smiles back and how he blushes when Stiles gives him a little wave.

It bothers him, that she knows him so well. But he also likes it, because – even though she loves to tease him about his crush – she also listens to him when he needs to vent.

They’re discussing the article and the assignment when a girl with strawberry blonde hair breezes into the shop and directly walks over to Stiles. His face lights up the second he sees her and he opens his arms for her, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her cheek.

“Lyds” he says, holding her at arm’s length as she pulls herself free from his hug, “You look amazing! Why the _fuck_ didn’t you tell me you were coming back today?”

“I wanted to surprise you, babe” she says, smiling sweetly at him as he shakes his head in disapproval.

“You’re lucky I love you” he says, “How was it?”

“It was okay” she says with a shrug, “I mean, it was awesome working with them, but they kept treating me like a dimwitted little girl.”

“So you proved them wrong?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at her as she raises her hands in defense.

“Hey, it’s their own fault” she says, “You know I don’t like to be underestimated. I mean – if they didn’t want to listen, their problem. Right? As long as they don’t come crying when I win that fields medal.”

“When?” Stiles says, she grins widely.

“Nominated” she says with a wide smile as he pulls her into another hug, “If I don’t get myself a date by then, you’ll have to accompany me.”

“As long as there’re drinks, I’m in” he says, “And now I have to get back to work. If you sit down, I’ll get you a drink on the house.”

The woman takes the empty table next to Derek and Erica and smiles at them as she sits down.

“When’s your graduation, by the way?” the woman asks when Stiles brings her a cup of tea.

“Two months” he says, “You’ll be there, right? You know I start work right after.”

“Right, newest NYPD member” she says, “Maybe they’ll finally be able to solve some cases if you join them.”

“I know, right?” Stiles rolls his eyes, “I mean – the ME’s report is thorough, but they haven’t even connecter the murders yet. Sure, they use a different weapon each time, but it’s clearly the same suspect.”

“How do you know?” Lydia asks with a frown, he shrugs.

“It’s all tools from a woodworker” he says matter of fact, “Would be too much of a coincidence.”

“You telling them, right?” she asks, taking a sip from her tea and pulling a book from her purse.

“Of course I am, Lydia. I’m not going to let a murderer get away because people aren’t insightful enough” he says, rolling his eyes as if she insulted him gravely, “Now, read your book while I work. We’ll go out when my shift’s done.”

 

~~~

 

“Stop pouting” Erica says, swatting his arm, “She’s not his girlfriend, so there’s no reason to be jealous.”

“I’m _not_ jealous” he mutters, checking his watch again, “Besides, we have to go. We’re meeting with the curator of the museum in half an hour.”

 

~~~

 

Stiles is a coward. He wants to talk to Derek, but he never does. There are several reasons for that. First of all, he always looks busy, writing important articles for work. Stiles doesn’t want to interrupt. Sometimes he’ll just stare into nothing, completely lost in thought – the first time it happened Stiles thought Derek was looking at him – before snapping back and typing away at his laptop.

It’s mesmerizing, watching him work. His fingers flowing over his keyboard, typing out words, sentences, stories.

Stiles had looked up some of his articles, and then he stumbled across Derek’s blog. The first time he found it, he’d stayed up ‘til three reading it.

He writes about a lot of things, about the weather, about people he sees in the park, about people he sees at the coffee shop. He writes about people in general, random people and the impression they leave on him. It’s almost like poetry. And part of him would love to ask Derek about his writing, about how he does it. But he never does. Because Derek is a buys man, an busy people don’t have time for Stiles.

 

~~~

 

“Good morning” Derek smiles at Stiles as he walks in. He has a heavy feeling in his stomach as he takes his coffee and sits down at his usual table with his laptop. It’s only two hours later that he figures it out. He’d seen them on his way up there, people wearing their graduation attire, running with their friends and smiling brightly. Which means that Stiles is graduating today, and that this is his last day. Derek looks at him, opening and closing his mouth a few times – trying to say something. Ask him out, congratulate him, thank him for the coffee. But nothing comes out of his mouth and he just watches as Stiles takes off his name badge and hands it over to his colleague, who pulls him into a tight hug.

“I’ll see you around, right?” the girl says with a sad smile, he grins at her and nods.

“Sure” he says, “I’ll be here at least once a week for a cup of coffee, no worries.”

“Okay! Good luck at your new job” she says, “Don’t get yourself shot on the first day.”

 

~~~

Derek almost forgets about Stiles. He doesn’t see him three days a week, he doesn’t bump into him. The only thing he remembers is his laugh, his hands, his easy way of talking to people. But after a while the ache of not seeing him diminishes, and he gets on with life. Moving on from another crush into everyday life.

 

~~~

 

Stiles still reads Derek’s blog. Just not as often. Work is busy, and stressful, and absolutely wonderful.

His mentor is a kick – ass detective, responsible for putting several serial killers behind bars. He has attention to details and can crack a suspect in minutes. Stiles might be fan-girling over him a bit.

But works keeps him busy, and it takes up his thoughts and movements and Derek sort of slips from his thoughts. Another crush to get over and move on from. It stings a little less every time.

 

~~~

 

“Stilinski!” the chief calls him into his office and Stiles is already freaking out, “Relax, kid! You’re not in trouble. The paper’s doing some story on cops in New York, they’re hoping to interview fresh meat, you up for it?”

“Uhm – sure?” he says slowly, “Give ‘em my number.”

 

~~~

 

You know that feeling in the back of your head? That little nagging that says you’re forgetting something important, but for the life of you, you can’t remember what it is?

Derek has been having that feeling for a few weeks now. The constant nagging saying he’s forgetting something. Forgetting someone.

And then _he_ walks into the coffee place to meet up with a cop for the interview and it all comes crashing back to him.

Erica is sitting next to him, her camera ready, and she glances at Derek as Stiles walks in and smiles at them. He looks a bit hesistant for a second before sitting down across from them. Which is when Erica turns to Derek and says, “Isn’t that the guy that used to work here?” she asks – not as quietly as she could have, “You know, the one you’ve had that major crush on?”

Stiles looks at them, “What?” he says, eyes fixed on Derek – who is slowly turning bright pink – and ignoring Erica completely.

“Fuck” she mutters, “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”

“Probably best” Derek mutters, Stiles shakes his head.

“Uhm, no” he says quickly, “Let’s not pretend. Let’s talk about it. A lot, over coffee. Maybe dinner. Breakfast.”

“Huh?” Derek stares at him and he can see Erica grin beside him from the corner of his eyes.

“I think he’s asking you out, Derek” Erica faux whispers at him as she tries to suppress a giggle.

“I am” Stiles whispers back loudly.

“Oh – “ Derek frowns, “Why – not that I don’t want to, I do. Really. But – I’m confused.”

“I’ve been following your blog” Stiles says, Derek’s eyes widen and Erica turns towards him, completely shocked.

“You have a blog?” she asks, Derek nods slowly, “How do I not know about that?”

“You read my blog?” Derek says, Stiles nods.

“I _love_ it. The way you write about people, and how you perceive them. How you see the wonder in them, focus on their little imperfections and make them sound like their best assets. How you write about strangers and make you want to be their best friend” he says, “You’re talented. I know you wrote that little article about me when I was still studying, but – I’m glad you were the one to write it.”

“I did research on you, for the article” Derek says, “I wanted to interview you, but my editor said there wasn’t room.”

“That’s too bad” he says, “I would’ve loved giving you an interview.”

“Well” Erica interrupts, “that is kind of why we’re here.”

“Right” Derek says, shaking his head and focusing on the task at hand again, “Interview.”

“We’ll go for drinks after” Stiles says, “You can tell me more about your blog.”

“Yeah – it’s a date” he says with a shy smile, another blush creeping up his face.

“it is.”

  


End file.
